1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for billiard games and more particularly pertains to a new pool cue holder attachment for holding pool cues to the side of a table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of accessories for billiard games is known in the prior art. More specifically, accessories for billiard games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art accessories for billiard games include U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,799; U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,929; U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,221; U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,261; U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,551; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,192.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pool cue holder attachment. The inventive device includes a base block having a plurality of spaced apart bores extending between the top and bottom sides of the base block. The base block also has a plurality slots with each slot extending between the front side of the base block and an associated bore of the base block. A cover member for covering the ends and sides of the base block. A pair of clamp members are coupled to the cover member, the clamp members is adapted for detachable attachment to a side of a table.
In these respects, the pool cue holder attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding pool cues to the side of a table.